


i can feel it in my bones

by Noruway



Series: Treasure [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ...yet, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Dancing, First Meetings, Jeong Yunho is in Love with Dance, M/M, Nothing explicit, Song Mingi is a Confident King, don’t take the M rating too seriously, its just for the alcohol & references to sex, someone please dance with yunho, yunhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruway/pseuds/Noruway
Summary: Every Saturday night, Yunho visits Treasure (a hole-in-the-wall nightclub) and takes to the dance floor, hoping to meet someone with the confidence to join him. Unfortunately, his height and the intensity with which he dances are good at scaring off any potential suitors.Enter Song Mingi.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Treasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	i can feel it in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to ‘Domino’ from WayV’s new album, Awaken the World, bc it pretty much inspired this whole thing.

_ Treasure  _ is a club, located in one of the more rundown areas of Seoul. Anyone who doesn’t know to look for it would never even know of its existence, unless they happened to pass by and notice the tasteful array of neon lights that stand apart from the dull gray surrounding it.

Yunho has frequented the club since it opened, eager to experience an environment that not only tolerated, but  _ embraced  _ the queer community. Unsurprisingly, with his friendly nature, he has grown close with the owner, Hongjoong, as well as the other staff. In fact, had it not been for Hongjoong, Yunho would have never grown into the confident force of nature he is today.

Now, he visits  _ Treasure  _ every Saturday night, and he has a routine:

First, he’ll sit and talk with a friend or two— usually, San or Jongho— and order a drink. Nothing too heavy, just enough to get himself a little buzzed before proceeding on with his night.

Then, he makes his way onto the dance floor, shows off his dance in the hopes that tonight will be the night someone approaches him, and returns to the bar when nobody does. The process repeats multiple times, until Yunho eventually gives up and leaves the club, disappointed.

Not that he doesn’t love dancing on his own. No, he  _ lives  _ for the attention he gets, thrives on the eyes that trace his every movement. He just sometimes wishes he’d have a second body dancing with him.

Most people are too intimidated by him. After all, despite his soft features and coy personality, Yunho towers over almost everyone else on the dance floor. He never holds back his dancing, his moves powerful and leagues above what is required for a hole-in-the-wall bar in the backstreets of Seoul. His long limbs move with the grace learned from years of ballet, while his hips and hands gesture with something more suggestive, something only gained from years of street experience. All the while, his expressions are carefully schooled into a perfect balance of aloof and demure and downright  _ sinful _ .

Most admirers choose to watch him from afar, only approaching once he’s seated at the bar with a drink in his hand. But Yunho isn’t interested in those cowards who can’t keep up with him on the dance floor. 

Perhaps he’s expecting too much from the wasted and lonely clientele that frequent this club, but he refuses to lower his standards. He wants someone confident, someone who sees him and  _ knows  _ he can dance with Yunho and draw just as many eyes. He tells as much to San, when he’s asked about his pickiness concerning the men he constantly rejects.

“Seriously?” his friend laughs out, staring at Yunho as if he’s grown a second head. “Don’t you think that’s kind of, I don’t know,  _ ridiculous?” _

Yunho quirks an eyebrow, swirling the amber liquid in his cup without a care in the world as his eyes scan the dance floor. “I don’t see what’s so ridiculous about it.”

San, obviously still confused, shakes his head. He lifts a hand, signaling for Seonghwa to top off his own drink. “No offense, but the guys here aren’t exactly…” A pause, while San scrutinizes the few drunk men swaying and shouting nonsense over the music. “...  _ boyfriend  _ material. If you want something more than a potential hook-up, why not just get a dating app?”

Placing his emptied glass neatly on the bar, Yunho lazily stretches his arms above his head, hearing the joints of his elbows pop satisfyingly. “Because this is easier. Plus, I still get to have fun, even if no one joins me.” He pushes a stray strand of hair from his eyes, winking back at San as he struts onto the dancefloor.

Effortlessly, he weaves through the mass of sweaty, grinding bodies to the center of the room. A few regulars recognize him and clear a space, their eyes lingering for the show to come.

One song comes to an end, fading seamlessly into another. The bass is heavy, the melody seeping into Yunho’s skin while his body slowly adjusts to the rhythm. Music flows from the speakers straight to his limbs, and he’s so in tune with the beat that he can feel it in his  _ bones _ .

Freestyling comes naturally to him. He barely has to think of which moves to make, simply allowing his body to mold into whatever shape the song dictates. One moment, he stretches his arms to his sides, adopting a more traditional approach to match with the string instruments in the background, and his movements become controlled, a smooth contrast to the sloppy and uncoordinated dancing of the other patrons.

Just as quickly, he’s putting all the focus into his hips and moving his upper body swiftly,  _ sharply,  _ both a warning and an invitation to everyone watching him. His half-lidded gaze looks yet doesn’t see the crowd ogling him, wholly devoted to the music. Wholly devoted to the dance.

That is, until he senses a presence behind him. They don’t touch him. They don’t bother trying to gain Yunho’s attention. They aren’t scared to be near him.

Yunho catches San’s eyes from where he still sits at the bar, smirking at his friend’s shocked expression. 

With sensual, fluid movements, Yunho swivels to face the newcomer, his gaze trailing from the man’s body to his face. And  _ oh. _

A curtain of deep blue hair frames the stranger’s handsome features, but even though the man  _ is  _ quite the sight to see, Yunho is more entranced by his  _ dancing _ . The man’s moves are big, energetic and could easily turn clumsy, but he hits all the beats so precisely. He lacks the technicality of classic training that permeates Yunho’s own movements, instead portraying an aura of cool indifference, fully guided by street-knowledge and willpower. 

Yunho, who hasn’t stopped moving despite his observations, shamelessly checks the man out. On the surface, he seems uncaring, as if Yunho’s presence is the last thing on his mind.

And yet, Yunho sees it. He sees the openings in the stranger’s movements, almost too perfect for him to slot himself into, and he knows the man is waiting.

Never one to disappoint, Yunho wears a coy grin and slides up to the man on the offbeat, twirling to press back to the stranger’s chest. The position, albeit constricting, is so much more freeing. The chorus kicks in, and Yunho wastes no time dropping to the floor, one knee supporting him as one hand entwines with the man’s behind him. He’s pulled around when he rises from the ground, now nose-to-nose with his mystery man.

Vaguely, he registers that they’re nearly the same height— Yunho is perhaps a bit taller, but what does that matter, really?— and the man’s eyes are  _ gone.  _ And, oh, that’s just one more thing to add to Yunho’s ever-growing list of ‘why mystery-dance-guy is the love of my life.’ 

The stranger looks just as in tune, just as  _ lost  _ in the music as Yunho, and he must fight the urge to swoon. Something akin to a cocky grin breaks through the man’s expression, and he’s probably seeing Yunho through the same foggy lens as Yunho himself, and  _ this is what he’s been looking for. _ He’s not the center of this man’s attention. They’re both sharing space in their hearts with music, a mutual love for the rhythm ripping through their bones.

At some point, the heavy beat and bass give way to something slower, less suited for the intensity of their moves. The pair maintain eye contact, coming to an unspoken agreement. The stranger grasps Yunho’s hand, leading him to a booth near the back. They slide into the same side, Yunho pressed up against the wall yet not bothered by the lack of personal space.

“Song Mingi,” the man greets, resting a large hand on Yunho’s leather-clad thigh. 

The latter responds by sliding a smooth palm down Mingi’s exposed chest, slyly slipping beneath his navy blazer. “Jeong Yunho.” 

The tension between them crackles and pops and invades Yunho’s internal systems, and he wants nothing more than to take this man home right now. By the look on his face, Mingi’s thinking the same.

“You wanna get outta here,  _ baby?” _

And,  _ god,  _ does that pet name  _ do  _ something to Yunho.

“Lead the way, handsome.”

Yunho doesn’t worry about the consequences. He doesn’t ponder what the morning will bring, or if he’ll ever see this man again. Because something in his chest blooms, and he just… he just  _ knows.  _ He knows that this will be more than a one time thing, even though he’s barely exchanged six words with this man. He can’t  _ wait  _ to get to know Mingi. 

After they’ve had mind-blowing sex, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don’t even know what this is. It’s 1 a.m. and I’m brain dead but I had to write this bc idk? I heard ‘Domino’ and thought of this drabble, so I just wrote it. Besides, there’s a critical lack of fics where Mingi is a confident king, so I feel it’s my duty to correct this.
> 
> Maybe I’ll add a second part? Not sure if I’d include smut or not, since I’ve never written any before. Idk but I feel compelled to continue this AU for some reason.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading <3
> 
> (btw sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my phone and I’m really tired QnQ)


End file.
